


Broken Bones and Promises

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, if it's broken then we'll fix it, the motto of every orthopedic surgeon ever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and Genji finds himself unable to get away, there's very little hope for him.But he's got his own guardian angel there to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for ottomanliest

He's unsure how long he's been lying in the rain, staring up at the greying skies.

If he'd been less machine he'd be dead several times over by now and he knows it.  
Genji wants to close his eyes and refrain from staring up at the clouds that only appear to get darker and darker. But he can't move.

He's not sure what was hit, but probably something very important.  
If he had any feeling in his lower limbs he would have surely lost them by now anyway.  
So it's not all bad he thinks to himself as he pretends he can feel the raindrops falling down on him.  
“Never thought I'd have to worry about rust before worrying about bleeding to death,” he says out loud and frowns to himself. 

Somewhere to his right something large and metallic creaks, and Genji regrets targeting so many buildings.  
Soon one of them will come crashing down on him and he'll be buried beneath tons of concrete and iron.  
Fitting really he supposes.  
He makes a few last ditch efforts to move, hoping that perhaps the robotic parts of his body only needed a little time to recover from the sheer force of that last explosion.  
But that's not the case.  
Everything beyond keeping his few remaining vital organs running has been shut down, and unless someone drags him back to Mercy...  
Well, things don't look too good.  
“Maybe I'll be a skeleton cyborg ninja...” Genji muses to himself, even if the dread is slowly starting to fill him with up to the point he's feeling scared.  
He'd send out a help signal, but that's down for the count too.

The rest of the team won't know he's fucked up until tomorrow morning.  
And by then it will most likely be too late.  
Genji groans.  
Not out of pain, because that's always there anyway.  
Oh no, he just groans because out of all the ways he could die, it's got to be in some dirty ditch all alone.  
And not once has he gotten to punch his brother in the face for what he did.

“Time wasted,” he mutters to himself, aware his voice-box is slightly failing too now.  
“Hello?” the voice from far away sounds and Genji's hope soars momentarily.  
Or is it far away? His hearing can’t be trusted right now, but he's not got many options.  
“HEY!” he shouts as loud as he can. “Over here!”

The voice doesn't reply and Genji feels the dread take over once more.  
He's not even sure the person is a friend or foe.

So he might be getting a quick death or a rescue.  
Either way he argues – it's preferable to simply rusting away where he lays. 

“Hello? Anyone alive?”

“Yes!” Genji replies, really hoping it's not just his imagination thinking the voice is nearer.

The voice doesn't reply, and all Genji hears is the creaking of metal and the rain.  
He can't even look around to see if his rescue is near or far from him.

It's just the grey skies and the rain.  
“Genji!” a all too familiar voice cries out and now he's certain he's vital organs are dying off one by one.

Because Mercy isn't supposed to be here!  
She's supposed to be two countries over and with McCree. Not here!

“Genji?” he hears her shout again and in his limited field of vision there's a soft and warm yellow light.

“Hi Angela...” Genji whispers, mustering a weak smile when he finally sees her peering down at him.  
“Oh my god Genji what happened? Can you move? No wait, stupid question,” Angela frowns, her demure going from worried to ‘stern doctor’ in milliseconds.  
“God, your body's started shutting down to protect your vitals,” she adds as she quickly connect some wires to his chest.

“Figures,” Genji mumbles.

“Do you want the full diagnostic here and now or would you rather wait till later?” Angela asks, staring at the small screen in her hands before peering back at him.

“If you can get me home I'll rather have the news some place dry and warm. I think my hips rusting,” Genji tries to laugh, but it comes out as far too hollow.

“Your body can't rust,” Angela replies softly and places a hand on his head, carefully removing the faceplate. “But I'll get you back. Don't worry.”

“I know you will. My guardian angel,” Genji chuckles.

“Guardian angels prevent people from getting into these sort of situations,” Angela huffs and slowly starts to move Genji away from the wet mud.

“True,” Genji agrees and smiles fondly up at her. “But here I am being carried away by a beautiful angel. So I can't complain.” Genji winks at her. He'd give her a flying kiss too, but his arms are limp and lifeless by his sides.

“Stop that or I'll drop you,” Angela warns.

“Okay okay,” Genji sighs and resigns himself to just staring up at her determined face.

It's not until he's on a stretcher in a helicopter and miles above the ground before he dares speak again.

“So how badly is my back broken?”

“Badly,” Angela replies, eyes staring at the screen in her hand. “L1 to L3 are pretty much crushed. Others are pretty badly damaged. You’ve fractured a few as high up as T9 by the looks of this,” he gestures to her little screen. “So any feeling you had in your legs are probably very much gone now.”

“Tell me Doc, and don't lie, will I ever play the fiddle again? Will I dance the salsa once more?” Genji smiles up at her reassuringly. 

“You've never played the fiddle,” Angela rolls her eyes. “But I'll take you to dance classes if you promise me not to be so reckless in the future.”

“Oh we have ourselves a deal Doctor,” Genji grins. “I'm sure a few more wires and metal rods in this broken body won't make much more of a difference...”

“I'll do my best,” Angela whispers and carefully strokes his forehead.

“I know you will,” Genji grins. “You wouldn't let a handsome guy like me die.”

“No,” Angela snorts. “But if this handsome man doesn't stop being reckless this Doctor might just debate adding some tracking devices to his body.”

“Oh please do I think I'd be better off if you do,”

“Idiot,” Angela sighs and rolls her eyes. “Just rest... if you can,” she adds.   
“I'll make sure you wake up again if you fall asleep.”

“I think I'll just... look at you,” Genji smiles a little lopsidedly.

“Charmer,”

“Of course. I'm a Shimada after all,” 

“Mhm,” Angela nods and leans in to kiss his forehead. “The best one I'd say.”

“Of-course,” Genji hums happily, feeling a little lighter.

He's safe and he'll live.

Twice he's defied the gods of death.

And twice more I'll defy them again, he thinks to himself as Angela carefully begins some minor repairs on his body.  
Because there's far too much worth protecting now.


End file.
